


His Prince Charming

by RvBsMei1225



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Felix is the prince charming, I've tried comedy, Locus as the stalker, Love Triangles, M/M, Wash is the target
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RvBsMei1225/pseuds/RvBsMei1225
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being stranded in unknown place is the worst case scenario that Wash already experience, but what happen if two mercenary soldiers showed up to him. One who's obsessed with him and One who's literally head-over-heels for him and trying to protect him from a "stalker"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> Red vs Blue belongs to Rooster Teeth :)  
> Also, I want to say that I've tried my best to make this fic in a comedic way but that ended very badly haha xD feel free to comment about this fic a little feedback would be nice :)) and btw this is the intro and it is based on the season 11's episode 6 entitled S.O.S :)

After the communication tower was fixed by Lopez 2.0, Wash was irritated to the Reds and Tucker because they're noisy and can't stop from bickering from each other, other than that he was also mad about the radio that he punches it and surprisingly the radio box tunes up.

"It's working! All I did was punched the radio then it tunes up" Wash said that happily. Then Lopez 2.0 came back to the Reds and said in spanish

"Friends, I've repaired your radio tower. Are you awed by my performance?"

All at once the Reds looked at Lopez 2.0

"Shut up Lopez" Simmons

"What a party crasher that asshole is" Grif

"Lopez 2.0 you're ruining the moment" Sarge

As Wash can't stand the Reds, he ignored them and start communicating to the radio.

"Mayday, mayday, this is Agent Washington and the Reds and Blues troopers of Project Freelancer, we are stranded, does anyone copy?"

Sadly, there's no response

"Mayday, this is Agent Washington, I am a soldier."

Still no response. But in the other line someone is listening to the distress signal.

"Is anybody out there?"

No response

"Can anybody read me?"

The soldier in steel with sage trim then turns and said

"So, Agent Washington from Project Freelancer is here." smiled at the thought of seeing the freelancer.

"I think. I need to see him in person." were the last words that the soldier said and cloaked himself, probably just like he said he "needs to see Agent Washington in person"

Well, after few attempts of communicating, Wash was getting tired of no response to the other line until-

A voice can faintly be heard on the radio.

"...Hello? Is someone there?" Voice(radio) after hearing that Wash immediately response and quite happy 'cause after some attempts to communicate someone was able to hear him.

"Yes! We're here! Can you hear us?" Wash

"...Hello... Better not be a prank call..." Voice(radio)

"No! Just listen, my men and I are stranded."

"SOS!" Simmons

"Spaceship wrecked" Grif

"CODE RED! CODE RED! As in bloody red just like a woman's blood!

"You mean a woman's period bloody color or just a lightish red one?"

Everyone pauses for a short moment taking in what the voice just said.

"Oh gross" Simmons

"Seriously, what the fuck did he just say?" Tucker

"Cause I mean, red is a pretty broad spectrum. There's scarlet, vermilion, like a deep burgundy but considered a woman's period color is different and gross." Donut

Then Sarge approaches the radio

"Donut, are you still alive, where are ya?" Sarge

"Sarge!? Oh heya guys, how's everybody out there?" Donut

"Son, we've been shipwrecked! And it's in the middle of a canyon but its somewhat like a jungle and we have limited food and supplies" Sarge

"Oh, that sucks." Donut

Background:

"No shit, dickhead!" Grif

"Yeah, Asshole!" Simmons

Foreground:

"Donut, just send us help right now or just call command" Sarge

"You know I can just connect you to command if you want." Donut

"NO! That's the worst idea I ever heard Donut. Just write down these numbers." Sarge

Wash turns to talk to the Reds

"Who is Donut again?" Wash

"Cheery guy with pink armor on" Simmons

"Stupid guy" Grif

"And a little-" Tucker was cut by Wash

"Wait. Is that the guy that I shot before?" Wash

"Bullseye" Grif

"Okay. But is he dependable enough to trust with our lives?"

Cut to Sarge and the radio

"Sorry, did you say five or nine?" Donut

"I said one." Sarge

"Oh" Donut

Cut back to Wash

"...Right.." Wash

Wash walks back over to Sarge

"Okay, Donut, those are our last known numbers but make sure to let the rescue team know that we don't know where we actually landed." Wash

"Don't worry guys! No matter how deep the hole is, Private Donut always finds his man" Donut

Sarge and Wash both look at each other nervously

"Roger that son" Sarge

Radio static cuts in

"What was that? You're breaking up." Donut

"Just send help as fast as you can" Wash

"Okey dokey! Sloppy junkie" Donut

The radio loses connection and everyone goes quiet until Wash breaks the silence.

"God. I can't tolerate that." Wash said it as he looks down the Reds and Tucker.

"You're lucky you don't have him on your team" Grif

"Oh really, why don't we exchange him for Caboose then?" Tucker

"Forget everything this asshole said." Simmons said it while looking at Grif and the latter just shrugged and asked

"So, what happened?" Grif

"Well boys, I don't want to jinx us or anything like that but... we're gonna be rescued!" Sarge

Then the Reds and Blues start cheering while Wash looks over from the communication tower.

Background:

"I'm so excited that I can't wait to eat hotdogs and fries" Simmons

Foreground:

"Now wait just a minute gu-" Wash

"There's no way that something might go wrong. Everything is going to be good forever!" Sarge

The group are still celebrating ignoring Wash in process.

"Guys, there's a possibility that they come in a few days tha-" Wash. The group ignored him and celebrated more.

"Let's eat all the food and fire our excess ammunition in the open spot and celebrate!" Sarge

The group are still cheering while shooting their guns in the air.

"How about fixing the warthog in the base!" Simmons

Still cheering until they realize what's been said and quiet down with confusion.

"So we can drive it and crash it into the other warthog because fuck it!" Simmons

Then the group continued their cheering. This time Wash is not interrupted.

"Wait guys, lets not get our hopes up yet." Wash

"Come on, Wash. Be positive. We did it, we're able to made contact." Tucker

"Hmm. I guess so. It's our first good news that we've had in awhile." Wash

Then Caboose is running towards to the group.

"Hey everyone!" Caboose

"Caboose! Where have you been all this time?" Wash

"Yeah, I went on a walk like you said and now, everything is going to be good... Forever!" As Caboose said it happily.

"Told ya!" Sarge

"But you were miserable earlier, what happened Caboose?" Of course Wash is concerned to the blue team's rookie.

"Oh yeah~ I forgot to mention him" Caboose. Which makes Wash confused.

"Mention who?..." Wash

"FRECKLES! COME!" As Caboose is whistling, a huge machine starts walking towards the group, while they stand silently watching the machine come over.

"Everyone! I would like you to meet Freckles! FRECKLES, say hello." Caboose

"Enemy soldiers detected." Freckles. As he aimed at Grif and Simmons.

"No, Freckles. Those aren't enemies. Those are Grif and Simmons... usually our enemy..." Caboose

"FIRING MAIN CANNONS" Freckles

"Stop! Bad Freckles! Down!" Caboose

"Yes. Master." Freckles

"Bad Freckles." Caboose

"So, what have you guys been up to?" Caboose

As the group were staring at the killer machine none of them were able to say something.

 


	2. The Other Story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Side story of the soldier in steel with sage trim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is so short but it has its own purposes :) enjoy!

After the soldier in steel with sage trim heard Agent Washington's distress signal, he is actually going to see him but was interrupted by his boss and assigned him to a mission.

"This is important, Locus. I need you to kill that guy before he'll escape and might blow up our cover." Voice (radio) As he called him locus, it might preferred the soldier's helmet but the nonetheless that is what called him and might his codename.

"I understand sir." Locus

This Locus guy is somewhat happy on hearing the mission. His only mission is to kill the guy who went the canyon with the "rescue team" and dropped them off, and that person might notice there's a shipwrecked then report to others. That's why the person Locus talked to ordered him to kill that person in order to keep themselves safe. For that reason, if Locus kills that guy, Agent Washington won't be able to leave this place and his little ploy might work out. Unless there's someone to prevent him from doing that.

As Locus went disguised, the pilot noticed him and asked him,

"Hey, is there a phone nearby here?" Pilot

"Yes. Why?" Locus in disguised

"You know, I dropped some guys and said that they need to rescue their friends or something. And I notice something in that big canyon." Pilot

"What is it?" Locus in disguised

"There's a crashed spaceship and I think there's some survivors but I don't know much. So can I use the phone? Because I think I need to report it." Pilot

"Oh. Sure. Right behind you." Locus in disguised

"Thanks man." Pilot

Just as the pilot walked, Locus revealed himself and shot the pilot at the head.

"Just so you know I'm not letting my "prey" to leave so soon." Locus

After that scene he went to the canyon and saw Agent Washington right away and starts to spy on them.


	3. The Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Days after and the rescue team have arrived and the "stalker" shows up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I've changed some plot here instead of basing some episode I need to improvise after all :) So this is also another short chapter.

Few days have come, the help that everyone expected hasn't come yet. They spent these days adjusting to Cabooses' "pet" which is actually the killer machine named Freckles. As Caboose "plays" with Freckles, while the Reds, Wash, and Tucker discusses of what kind of action they will do to Freckles and of course why does nobody's coming to rescue them.

"Argh. This is so frustrating. I thought we're going to be rescued." Tucker

"Yeah, this sucks. Now what will happen to us? That robot will kill us all if we don't do something, and mind reminding you all that Caboose is the machine's master." Grif

"I told you guys that don't expect the rescue would come fast. But you guys didn't listen, luckily we still have enough supplies thanks to Cabooses' pet Freckles. I was able to prepare beforehand." Wash

"Well, thanks a lot Wash." Tucker

"Hey I was trying to tell you guys about that but when did you all listen to me? Practically I was ignored the whole time while you guys were celebrating and that's what you get for expecting too much." Wash

"Whatever." Is what Tucker said 'cause he's too irritated about what happened to them.

"Oh can it ya lousy blues." Sarge

"What was that all about?" Simmons

"Beats me, but I think after their lover's quarrel they decided to end it now. In short, they broke up." Grif

Silence fills in.

"Wait. What?" Simmons stared at Grif realizing what he just said.

"Ah~ nothing." Grif avoided Simmons' stare. Then Caboose is starting to run towards them following him is Freckles which makes the group uneasy.

"Does anyone likes to play with Freckles? He's still energetic and might wants to meet you all one by one." As cheerful Caboose said that, the group said in unison;

"NO!" while staring nervously at Freckles.

"Aw why not? Freckles is friendly. He doesn't actually bite" Caboose

"I think Caboose thinks Freckles is a dog." Wash

"You think." Tucker

"Wow, Tucker. How nice of you of volunteering to play with Freckles." Caboose

"Hey. I didn't even say that, you dumbass!" Tucker. Then Freckles aimed at Tucker

"What the fuck?" Tucker

"Settle down Freckles. Tucker here, is your new playmate. Be nice with him okay?" Caboose. Freckles was able to settle down and said.

"Yes, Master."

"Good thing he's not our teammate." Simmons

"You can say that again. If I would pick between him and Donut, I would say none." Grif

"Yeah, good point." Simmons

"Caboose, this isn't funny. Pinning me around and threatening me with that robot of yours. Ah uh, I don't think so." Then Tucker activated his sword decided to kill Freckles.

"What the hell are you going to do, Tucker?" Wash

"What's it look like I'm doing." Tucker.

"Seriously, that's your solution?" Grif

"Shut up." Tucker, then he slowly approaches Freckles only to be stop by Wash, who grabs Tucker's left shoulder.

"Wait. Tucker this is not the solution." Wash

"Get the fuck away from me Wash." Tucker brushed off Wash's hand then the latter just stared him, probably sad too and now Tucker tries to attack Freckles until Caboose saw him.

"Wait. Why did you activa- Oh wait. There's an enemy!? Freckles hide. There's an enemy." Caboose just oblivious to what Tucker's intention and Freckles starts to look for an enemy while the others are panicking. As the tension is getting higher and Tucker starts running and positioned his sword to Freckles until a gunshot at the back was heard. All of them were shocked and looked to the person who's responsible for the gunshot while Tucker stopped from stabbing Freckles and also looked back. Only to be found-

"You guys are really noisy, can't keep the silence aye." The guy who wears "lightish red" armor.

*Pause* then both teams (minus Caboose) run towards Donut. Indistinct cheering.

"Aww. How sweet of you guys, coming towards to me. You all missed me that much." Donut

"Fucking finally you're here!" Grif

"And Tucker here, was ready to commit suicide for being a bluetard." Sarge

"Don't patronize me" Tucker

"Oh sorry did it hurt your little pride there bud." Sarge

"That's it-" Tucker but Wash interrupted them having enough troubles for the day since that incident happened earlier.

"Both of you be QUIET! Now then, Donut where's the ship?" Wash

"What ship?" Donut

"The ship you came here on. The rescue team." Wash

"Ohhhh. Heh. Silly me! I forgot to mention, here's the rescue team!" Donut

Then all of them turns and saw a guy who's quite familiar and was shocked to found out.

"Oh hi." Doc

"Doc!?" Simmons

"Wait. What the hell is this?" Wash is confused why a medic/doc is here.

"Donut told me you guys needed help." Doc

"But weren't injured, we said that we're shipwrecked" Sarge

"No need to speak Sarge, this idiot misunderstood help as injured and not help as in rescue." Simmons is tired on hearing Donut's explanation and is now annoyed to him.

"But this is the best help money could buy!" Donut

"You didn't pay me." Doc

"Well, I didn't tip the pilot too! That's formality." Donut

"What pilot?" Sarge

"The pilot that dropped us off, duh." Donut

"Dropped you off"? Tucker

"And he's not here anymore?" Grif

"Yeah" Donut. Now the group is really confused and somehow annoyed at Donut's attempt to help because he actually misunderstood "help" as injured and not actually helping them get out of the canyon.

Then Caboose runs over to join the group

"Sup?" Caboose. Oblivious to the current situation.

"You're telling me that you heard our distress signal and mistook it for injury then called doc to come with you and both of you hopped on a ship. But you didn't remember that WE ARE SHIPWRECKED AND NOT INJURED! THAT'S WHY YOU TOLD THE SHIP TO LEAVE! AND NOW YOU AND DOC ARE HERE AND NOW STRANDED TOO! I CAN'T FUCKING BELIEVE THIS!" Wash can't handled himself anymore, the troubles that happened causes him to be furious not to mention that he actually thought if Donut's okay on saving them in this canyon and his instincts are right it's really bad to rely on Donut.

"What? No! I brought Lopez, too!" Donut

Then Lopez 2.0 saw Lopez's disembodied head

"Seriously, what the fuck is this?!" Lopez. Of course he's still speaking in spanish. And out of frustration the group except Caboose had decided to kill Donut and Doc.

"Kill them!" Sarge

The Reds and Blues converge on Doc and Donut and drag them behind a rock. The sounds of punching and beating commence, also insults and angry yelling are to be heard.

"Will someone get this maniac turquoise guy away from me!" Donut

"I'M AQUA!" Tucker

As Locus is seen on top of a hill, watching the group from afar through the scope on his sniper rifle

Locus: "Huh. Note to self: Kill that cyan guy."

"MY ARMOR IS FUCKING AQUA YOU ASSHOLE!" Tucker

Locus was surprised that the guy responded but then proceeds to activate its cloaking device and went somewhere. After the guys beaten up Donut and Doc, Tucker was confused because he heard someone who's not familiar to him saying his armor color is cyan.

"Who the hell is that fucking asshole is?" Tucker.

The reason why Locus is giving himself a mental note on Tucker is because he saw what Tucker did to "his" Agent Washington and now he's planning how to get Agent Washington and bring him home.


	4. The who saves.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if someone distracts you from what you're doing? Do you get annoyed or amused?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ey. I apologize for creating a not decent chapter but I'll try to make one on the next chapters :)

Now the rescue mission is complete failure instead of getting rescued it bargained them a two idiots and that makes Wash insane. Days had past another adjustment they did to Doc and Donut, still Caboose's pet is the main agenda for the Reds and Blues except Caboose.

"Oh so that's Caboose's new pet. How cute." Donut, seeing the robot that follows Caboose everyday

"Ever wonder what is its name." Doc

The rest were just thinking if they'll tell Donut and Doc that Caboose's pet is not as friendly as it looks.

"Man, those two are idiots. I still can't believe what happened last week. Stupid Donut." Grif

"I was really unsure if Donut is dependable now my question is answered." Wash just let out of sigh instead of his frustration.

"Well, adding another two people is a troublesome already. What goes next? Someone's stalking us or something" Tucker

"What makes you say that?" Simmons is curious on that statement.

"Well you see, after beating up Donut and Doc,there's this asshole who called my armor color cyan and I'm not familiar with that voice." Tucker. Now that is said, it alarms them all and Wash suddenly said.

"Why didn't you said something like that? It could be an enemy and might kill us all!" Now Wash said in his mind that Tucker is quite dense not knowing the situation they've been already. What comes worse, comes worst.

"Sorry about that AGENT WASHINGTON!" Tucker said and walks out of the scene while Wash just shook his head.

"Can it bluetards. You'll make the situation even worser than that guy in purple armor and Donut." Sarge

"I know that Sarge. But Tucker just won't listen." Wash

"That's your big blue problem Agent Washington, luckily I'm not a bluetard like ya'll." Sarge. Wash just said nothing to end some ugly conversation.

"So that's what happen if the two just broke up. Hmm." Grif. Simmons just stared at Grif again just like the first time and the latter just looked at him unlike the last time.

"What?" Grif

"You're weird Grif." Simmons as he shook his head.

"Shut up, Simmons. Just kiss ass Sarge or something." Grif said lazily. As the rest just talked while Tucker went back to the base and just sleep it off as he can't stand Wash and the others.

"Stupid team." Tucker muttered himself.

On the other hand, there's another soldier with orange trim is heading to the canyon as he is assigned to that location and make sure that nobody was there, until he saw people in the canyon. This soldier noticed these people and somewhat familiar to these soldiers.

"Isn't that the Reds and Blues? What are they doing out here?" Then the soldier noticed the crashed spaceship and conclude that they were stranded here, no wonder why they're here. But after seeing them, there's this one soldier that he can't keep his eyes off. The soldier who's wearing light blue with yellow trim. He never believe in love at first sight but it seems that he's wrong after all, also he never noticed the guy is actually Agent Washington of Project Freelancer. Maybe because of sudden change of his armor color. As he keep staring at the man, he changed his view and he saw someone who's very familiar. An old rival and enemy, the guy who preferred to be called his helmet's name instead of his given name. While he noticed Locus, he asked himself why he's here and wondering in the canyon. As the soldier in orange thinking of possible answers, Locus notices him and said a hello to his old partner.

"It's been awhile now, Felix." Locus. So the guy in steel with orange trim is Felix. As the latter just shrugged and asked locus.

"It's only been a year, Locus." As Felix said that, he glared at Locus although the latter can't see his glare.

"I was wondering, why of all the people in the Feds, is here?" Felix

"Hmph. It seems you didn't notice, a freelancer is here. Apparently, you don't appreciate him as I do." Locus. This makes Felix confused as he doesn't even remember that some freelancers armor are blue or red.

"Freelancer? Are you blind? No one in the freelancer has an armor of Red or Blue." Felix

"You really didn't notice Agent Washington do you?" Locus. Now Felix is really confused, if he remembered correctly, Agent Washington's armor color is steel with yellow trim and none of them are wearing steel with yellow- wait a sec. That guy who's wearing light blue with yellow trim, that his eyes won't let go is Agent Washington? Now conspiracy talk here. Felix is in love with a freelancer? Oh great. How could that happen? Unless the stupid cupid have really bad eyes. Back to reality, Felix asked Locus of what he'll do with the agent.

"What will you do with the freelancer?" As Felix asked smugly. The latter response with a click with his tongue.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. That's really dumb question there Felix. I've already told you before especially to Agent Washington." Locus. Felix tried to remember what Locus meant and remembered that Locus is obsessed with freelancer's agent especially with the name Agent Washington, might as well as harass him if he ever laid his hand on him which Felix doesn't like it. Since he felt attachment to Agent Washington, he'll try his best not to let Locus his way and kidnapped the freelancer.

"Oh really, why don't you pick up another freelancer on the other side of the canyon and not this one? Try and lay your dirty hands on him and you'll see the side of me that you've never seen." As Felix challenged Locus and threatening him in the end. This makes Locus confused and suddenly come up with a conclusion.

"Huh. You've take back what you had said before Felix. Pretending to be not interested in freelancers and now you're willing to give up your own life to him." Locus pointed out Wash and Felix grabbed his combat knife and surprise throw it to Locus which the latter quickly dodge it.

"I mean it, Locus." Felix. Locus was sure that behind Felix's helmet his eyes were cold and glaring to him. This amuses Locus as Felix was just a carefree guy who's addicted with money seems to be a serious guy when confronting with someone who's attached to his heart then Locus decided to retreat but before that he said his final words to Felix.

"We'll see about that. I wonder if you keep up, Felix." Locus and then he cloaked himself and run away as his plan was backfired since Wash has now have his a knight in shining armor. Then plans again, maybe hurting him won't cause any damage does it? As to Felix, he grab his knife in the ground and starts to worry to the guys on the canyon then decided to help them especially Locus locked his eyes on Wash and Felix will do everything to prevent that. But first, he needs to asked someone's permission before protecting someone who fell on. As he's about to leave he said.

"See you around my fair love." One last looked on Wash before going back with a smile on his face and slight blush.


End file.
